Sanity of the Mad
by motRINsaltshaker
Summary: Love is a serious mental disease. TomOC Full summary inside.


motRINsaltshaker: Oi, a hairy ficcy!

Bottle Of Motrin: _Harry_, Rinni, it's _Harry_.

motRINsaltshaker: Psh, sure it is.

The cow under the bed: HOMIGOD. _VOLDERS!_ -Crawls around, mooing and such.-

motRINsaltshaker: EEE! Cows!

Bottle of Motrin: We own nothing, besides the plot!

motRINsaltshaker: This story is for you, Venny!

Venny: -Skips in, trips, legs rip off, bleeds.-

Bottle Of Motrin: ...And we lost our star!

motRINsaltshaker: Oh well! Replace her with a ugly stunt double! ME!

Venny: I...can...ACT! -drags self.-

Bottle Of Motrin: ...Great. On with the story.

Madness of the Sane.

Love is a serious mental disease. Tom/OC

By: Misses Piggy Jr. Worship me, bishes.

17 year old Venessa wakes up in the body of a girl named Maggie and learns that she is now in the world of 'Harry Potter', right in the famous school of witch craft and wizardry. Upon learning this she decides to befriend the oh-so great Tom Riddle and drag him out of the darkness and into the heart of 100 Motrin-filled insanity.

...I think. Dunno.

_Sometimes, though very rarely, a black, broken, beatless heart will begin to beat once again--even if the said person doesn't _want_ the heart to begin to beat or have the emotions within them. Soon all thoughts, feelings, and actions will betray the said person and they, willingly or unwillingly, will fall blindly, hopelessly, madly, in love. Nothing then can be helped, the soul longs to be with it's other half and _nothing_ will stand in its way...not even the said person._

--Lady Zydeco, 1092

**Chapter 33, page 743, middle paragraph.**

-------------------------------

Tom stood in the doorway of the Hospital Wing. He was not worried over the limp person laying in the bed across from him, he was only here to guarantee that the girl wouldn't cause him any trouble--for it was he that landed her in the Hospital Wing...oh, she _knew_ what she was getting herself into! Therefore he would NOT be accused for her injuries. (Though, that didn't mean he couldn't be _proud_ of giving them to her.)

Tom badly wanted to smirk and gloat over the unconscious girl, but he had a facade to keep. And besides, Professor Dumbledore was standing beside him, looking at him with his, '_I know what you did,_' piercing stare. That girl, Maggie wasn't it, didn't _belong_ in Slytherin. She obviously belonged in Gryffindor, that no good mudblood loving--

"_Ugh_...where am I?"

Tom cocked an eyebrow. He was mildly surprised on how little time she needed before coming conscious once again. Frowning, Tom made a mental note to go harder on her the next time she dared to cause trouble for him. Tom glanced over to Professor Dumbledore knowing that the old fool had to go before he could talk to...er...Maggie. He knew Professor Dumbledore wouldn't believe him if he said he was Maggie's friend. Perhaps he should glare at Maggie and she'll get the hint to stay quiet.

Mrs. Brittles, the frail Hogwarts Nurse who was awfully pale with soft blonde hair tied up in a bun and inhumanly, colorless, eyes, came scuttling out of her office, her white robes sweeping the floors in an elegant manner. She swooped beside Maggie, gazing at her.

'Maggie's' P.O.V

That blasted alarm clock didn't go off...and I've been laying here like a loser waiting for it. Hah. Loser. Was that it--no, it wasn't. Gosh, where is it? If I dare open my eyes I won't have an excuse for missing the bus...oh, well, what the hell? It's most likely pass seven anyway. Mr. Hull's science test can kiss my ass.

My eyes fluttered open like a butterfly--well, okay...they didn't really _flutter_ open...they just...sort of..._opened_. I stared up at a high, white ceiling. It wasn't _my_ ceiling...this ceiling...why do I feel like I've seen it before? I inwardly sighed with all my invisible people inside my head. Half wondering if I did my math homework I let my eyes travel to the right...and I saw a white wall and other beds...

"_Ugh_," oh, yes, I always say 'ugh' don't I? It's Yiddish and most people can't say it! Hah! JEW POWER. "Where am I?"

And to my great horror, the woman from my nightmares suddenly hovered over the bed I was laying in. I mean, hell, she was wearing that strange white hat over her pale blonde hair...and those white ropes...and...and the eyes. The eyes gave it away! I bolted upward, sitting on the bed and gazing at the woman in horror. OH MY GOD. I knew those weren't dreams! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!

"Dear, are you feeling better?" The Evil, vile, vile, insane, murderer lady from the dream asked me in a small, little voice. It was kind and smoothing. Am I feeling better? Why does she ask me this? DID SHE TAKE OUT MY HEART--no...I'd be dea---

"Oh my fucking Zeus, she left me **at** an Insane Asylum!" I groaned aloud. I cannot believe this! She _left_ me...AGAIN. I can't believe this! Now I'm doomed to wait for her to come back for me...forever. Destined to gaze at that clock again...INSERT SELF PITY. WAAAAAAH.

The demon lady gasped as if I told her I was her mother's daddy and she clutched her heart, dramatically staggering backwards. "Now! There's no need for that language young lady!" The demon lady said in a hushed tone, looking stern. I raised my eyebrows to this. No _need_? NO NEED! Hell, I just woke up in An Insane Asylum which my mummy abandoned me at. Though...I guess it isn't righteous to curse in front of grown ups...but...Zeus does fuck a lot...he's a pimp!

"I'm not insane--well, umm...I'm not...INSANE ASYLUM _worthy_. You cannot keep me here. I'll get a lawyer... or something. She told you I was a monster, didn't she? Pure evil she said, right? Out of my mind, a COMPLETE loony bin! Do I SEEM loony to you--you know what, don't answer that. I have friends in high places, Mrs...DEMON LADY. Yeah, that's right...fangirls that are obsessed with gay men...YOU DON'T WANT TO FEEL THEIR WRATH. You don't. Trust me." Yeah, so, I _was_ ranting but what the hay...I'm allowed. I AM. SHUT UP. You're just jealous...

...And this is when I question _who_ is jealous of me.

Why, ME of course! STOP READING MY MIND. YOU SON OF HADES. BLAGS.

...And do I feel better? Yes. Yes, yes, yes. I do. I FEEL much better.

"Wha...What?" Mrs. I-AM-THE-DEMON-LADY-BITCH asked, gapping at me as if I had just asked her out on a date and then crapped myself...

"I WANT A LAWYER." I screamed back, throwing my arms in the air in a wild, insane, state. She stared at me and opened and closed her mouth. Ha! You're speechless! WORSHIP MY INSANITY YOU RIGHTEOUS WHORE. I am now naming her, 'Up-yours'. Up-yours stared at me and I gazed dully back.

"Jen, if I may, I would like a word with Maggie, after all, she went through a great ordeal."

Normal P.O.V

Professor Dumbledore shot Tom a '_This is your fault_,' look as he glided toward the bed, his long ropes sweeping the floor as he went. Tom would be in deep, deep, trouble if he was appointed responsible for Maggie's strange behavior. Tom glared at his Professor for a moment. It wasn't HIS fault if the idiot snapped. Mrs. Brittles looked deeply horrified as she turned away from Maggie.

"Of course," she said quietly, retreating to her office without a backwards glance. Well, she's scarred for life. Professor Dumbledore stood before Maggie, gazing down at her. His long fingers wrapped around the arm of a chair and he dragged it over to sit in.

'Maggie's' P.O.V.

I wonder who Maggie is...? Up-Yours looked away from me to someone else. OH. OH. I see how it is. This _Maggie_ and unknown source of voice is WAY more important than me. Yeah, YOU KEEP WALKING.

"Of course," Up-yours said quietly scuttling away. SCUTTLE, WOMAN, SCUTTLE, CAUSE IMA GONNA GET YUH.

I then glanced over to a very tall, old, man. He was...well...old. And he looked like a stereo-type wizard. The glasses, the ropes, the cloak, the hat, and the beard. It all spelled out, G-R-C-H-B. Giant radio cantabiles helping Barbie...er...Gandalf! IT'S GOLF THE GRAY...OR GREY...OR WHITE...OR MEXICAN...OR AMERICAN...OR...Asian? Whatever. Gandalf has too many surnames...White, grey/gray...THAT SELFISH...YADA-YADA.

And he glided across the room like a magical fairy! Twirling and spinning like Barbie Princess on ice skates! His 'magical' entrance came to an end as he pulled over a chair to sit in.--WAIT. He said he wanted to talk to MAGGIE. I glanced around for another girl and found none. _I_ was Maggie? I WAS MAGGIE? Me? _Me_! MeMaggie? EMC HAMMER!

Normal P.O.V

"How are you feeling?" Albus asked gently to Maggie. She gazed at him, coming back from her thoughts. She seemed to be looking at him for the first time, and Albus had to admit he was somewhat curious about the things she had said. She sounded strangely like Tom when they first met...only a little zanier and less evil-ish. "Do you know who I am?"

Tom inwardly groaned. _Of course_ she knew who HE was. He was the biggest mudblood-loving fool there was! Why was Professor Dumbleshit wasting his time with her? He should stop asking questions and leave...

Maggie shook her head, seeming almost shy now. Tom groaned. He was in trouble is she truly had memory loss. He would be BLAMED for this, and she was probably faking it to get him expelled or something! Tom gritted his teeth as Professor Dumblefuck shot him a quick glance. That horrible _knowing_ look. Tom hated it. That blasted old fool always looked at him that way ever since they first met.

"You don't...? Oh, I see. Well, I'm Professor Dumbledore--"

"_Right_, of course you are! See, this is why we're here! The people in white coats told you that it wasn't true and that you're crazy, right? It's okay, pal, they're the insane ones!" Maggie replied, laughing, as she slid from the bed and wobbly walked toward the door. Professor Dumbledore gazed after her with a flabbergasted look on his face. Tom was taken back when Maggie's eyes gazed into his. There wasn't a speck of hate or loathing in those eyes of hers. Not one single glint that would tell him if she was lying...

...Those eyes weren't Maggie's. Not that Tom was obsessed, or anything. He just so happened to be VERY observant of everyone's appearances. Maggie's blue eyes seemed to be washed over with a tinted green color. And Tom could not recall seeing something like that in her eyes...ever. Perhaps he wasn't paying attention? If possible, Maggie seemed...shorter...and paler--did she just _wink_ at him?

"Lemme guess, Harry Potter, right?" She asked as she laughed, strolling passed him and out the doors. Tom's mouth hung open slightly. He wondered what had just happened. Why did she call him Harry? Tom soon became aware of Professor Dumblestick's gaze and retained his 'cool'. Straightening up, Tom coolly looked over to the old man and stated coldly:

"I had _nothing_ to do with _that_."

"Indeed? It appears young Maggie has lost her memory..." The old professor said in his foolish pondering voice. Tom rolled his eyes, wondering if the man had even heard him.

"_Excuse_ me, Professor, if I appear rude, but I shall repeat myself; I had NOTHING to do with that. She has lost her mind by her ownself!"

'Maggie's' P.O.V

Well, I guess I found a place where I belong...but, I'll deal with my newly insane friend's later. I need to find a pay-phone or any type of phone, call someone and flip out on them. How dare I be left! Ugh.

I glanced about the dim-lit, fairly large and open, hall...thingy. The walls were stone as well as the walls--and look at the many people walking about in cloaks/ropes. Moving pictures...wand waving...where are those phones...? Look, an owl! Wow, this is one neat Asylum, look at all the wizard like---OH, MY GOD. HOGWARTS.

Normal P.O.V

"_WHAT IN HADES NAME! What the bloody shit is this--HEY! Oh Hera, help me!_" Maggie's shouts suddenly erupted. Tom and Professor Dumbledore gazed at the doors in a shocked manner, though neither one really showed it. Maggie soon came bursting through the doors looking horrified, letting the doors slam behind her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open.

"I'm mad," she whispered. "Absolutely mental, I am! Hades damn it all! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" She cried loudly, stomping her feet. This little childish act caused a small, sly, smirk to form on Tom's face. She was pathetic, really, but it humored him.

"I daresay I hope you aren't. Insanity is such a pitiful thing," Albus replied with a sigh. This comment went ignored by the young girl, for she was feeling her forehead wondering if she was in a feverish daze. Her eyes flickered over to Tom who gazed back dully, blank from any sort of emotion. That really irked her, but she decided not to say anything about it...not yet, at lest.

"Hey, Potter, feel my head," she said and Tom raised his brow. _Again with that blasted name_, he thought annoyed. "Feel it, Potter!"

"...I'd rather not," Tom said coldly.

"FEEL IT YOU GOD DAMNED HIPPIE!"

In annoyance, Tom whacked her forehead with his palm. He really didn't care if Professor Dumbledore was there or not. Maggie yelped like a wounded animal and held her red forehead, glaring at Tom.

"Hippie!" She whined, making 'hippie' sound like an insult.

"Idiot," Tom simply retorted.

"HIPPIE!"

"Fool,"

"HIPPIE, HIPPIE, HIPPIE."

Tom growled lowly, crossing his arms and refused to play the foolish game any longer. He was surprised with himself. Normally he didn't come out of his facade to summit to someone else's lower level. He supposed that it was the stress he had felt a few minutes before...yes, indeed it was the stress. Professor Dumbledore had been watching the two, amused by their silly game. Maggie seemed pleased with herself.

"I win," she said gleefully, sticking out her tongue and holding her fingers in a 'victory' sign. Tom only rolled his eyes to this.

"Mr. Riddle--" Yet again, Albus was cut off by the newly-insane Maggie. Before either of the wizards could register her action, Maggie had flown across the room, hiding behind Dumbledore's chair.

"_Mr.Riddle_? As in _Tom_ Riddle? As in Tom _Marvolo_ Riddle?" She asked.

"Yes, that is my name. Don't you feel intelligent?" Tom mocked, sneering.

"Well, I'm going to die before God intended. Professor Dumbledore, may I make my will?"

"I don't think that will be necessary...but, Tom, you will have to follow me to the Headmasters office. This is quite serious." Professor Dumbledore replied, rising. Tom sighed. He was going to say goodbye to Hogwarts, he knew it. This small slip of happiness would be ripped from him and his dreams would be crushed...ruined. His fake charm and facades could not save him now...

Maggie gazed back and forth between the two. If she really was in Hogwarts, which she wasn't, she had to make sure Tom didn't get thrown out, after all, he needed to become the dark lord of the rings--erm, ya know, that guy who let Harry live.

"Excuse me, Professor, I have to confess. My friends put me up to this. See, we were joking around and thought it would be funny to fake all this to get Tom into detention..." Maggie replied quickly, pretending to look ashamed.

"I see...very well," Professor Dumbledore said, not convinced at all. "I don't suggest you do that again. It can be...very dangerous. I'll let it go this time, but if faking an injury happened again with you I'll just _have_ to take points away. Good evening, then." And with that, he swiftly walked out. Tom watched him leave and then turned his cold gaze toward Maggie. She was beside him, her head tilted to one side.

"I didn't need _your_ help," Tom replied icily, crossing his arms. He wasn't grateful toward Maggie; he was annoyed that someone else had to help him which was implying that he was helpless. He now _owed_ her, she could ask for anything! It was _blackmail_ and knowing Maggie she'd always be there, smirking and rubbing it in his face.

"True, but I need _yours_." She said, following him out of the Hospital Wing. Tom glanced at her, inwardly surprised by this. _Well_, he thought, _this is something new._

"Oh? And what if I decided not to help you?" He was testing his range of power. How far was he aloud to push it before the invisible wall threw him back? Maggie rolled her eyes at him. She thought it was foolish to play games at the moment. After all, she was being serious and since God loved her more than him, he should _know_ to become serious too!

"Suddenly become stupid, have you? What do you _think_ will happen?" She retorted, leaving no room for him to slip around the choice.

"Hm, yes, but I didn't _ask_ for your help, therefore, I owe you _nothing_." Tom replied, trying to lose her through the throngs of people headed to the Great Hall for Dinner, but all the years of dodging people in High school had given her an edge. She kept up easily.

"The way I see it, with Professor Dumbledore watching you closely and would bend over backwards for _any_ type of, how should I put this, _dirt_ on you, you have no choice but to help me." Maggie replied, a little too gleefully for Tom.

"Very well, what do you want...?" Tom asked annoyed, making a quick turn. But she was just as fast and kept up without becoming short of breath as Tom had hoped she would.

"Oh, you don't know? It's the _only_ thing I want. Well...besides becoming a kick-ass Ninja like Orochimaru-Sama..." She trailed off for a moment before snapping herself back to reality. "Anyway, as you know...I have NO memory, what-so-ever, of being here...you'll have to let me tag around with you until I can memorize where all my classes are."

Tom quickly thought about her request. She was getting smart, he noticed. First, she made an attempt to make him feel superior by saying 'tag around' instead of 'showing me around'. And second, she already knew he'd have to say yes. If he didn't, he would be risking Hogwarts and his dream...

"Fine. Is that all?" Tom asked stiffly. He was hoping that would be it, he really didn't want to become Maggie's slave. He was already making a mental note to have someone kill her.

"No. If I need help with homework, because I'm horribly stupid, I need you to help me." She said in a flattering way. Tom rolled his eyes. He didn't really understand why she bothered flattering him when he didn't have any choice either way.

"Alright."

"So, um...what house am I in?" Maggie asked sounding curious, as she gazed around at the paintings. She noticed Tom was leading her farther and farther away from everyone else. She half-wondered if he'd planned on killing her.

"Slytherin,"

"SLYTHERIN? You jest..." Maggie cried causing some heads to turn as she flapped her arms about. Tom narrowed his eyes at her, annoyed on how easily she caused attention to herself. Maggie, on the other hand, was bewildered. She was sure she'd be in Hufflepuff...

"Be quiet you fool!" Tom hissed, rounding on her. "Though, if you don't mind me saying, you really belong in Gryffindor." He was surprised by her reaction. She actually laughed to this...kind of too hard, actually. She nearly fell over, laughing. Tom sighed, feeling it was going to be a very large burden to drag her around with him.

"Me? Ha! In Gryffindor? I never knew you to be a joker, Tom. I highly doubt I'd be good in that house... I'm too much of a monster to go there. Mmm... I believe I'd belong in Hufflepuff, it's my loyalty, you know. Too loyal, I am..." Maggie trailed off, thinking of all her qualities that would land her into Slytherin.

"Maggie! Oh my love, I thought that _bastard_ killed you!" A voice suddenly shot out and Maggie was engulfed in a bone crushing hug that wasn't exactly _friendly_. It was sort of...sexual. Maggie tensed up, standing up straight with a horrified look on her face. Tom narrowed his eyes, glaring coldly at a sandy haired boy, Maggie's boyfriend, whose name was Tuyen Scand. The fool thought he was better than Tom, and always made a joke of himself and his lack of betterness.

'Maggie's' P.O.V

WHAT THE FRACK! Someone is going to die! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! I'm gonna kill whoever just 'hugged' me. WITH A KNIFE. I'll jab them! EEEEK. Wandering hands! Why isn't that bastard Riddle saving me in a sexy dramatic way? MUST I do EVERYTHING?

Normal P.O.V

Maggie narrowed her eyes. Whoever attacked her would surely pay. Without another thought, Maggie grabbed the arms of her attacker and threw the person over her head, letting them fall painfully on the ground. She gazed down at the surprised sandy haired, green eyed, boy.

Tom felt oddly smug for a moment and let himself smirk. The face on Tuyen was priceless. It was utter confusion and hurt. He wasn't about to tell Maggie that she just attacked her boyfriend. He wanted to see how she'd handle it.

"Ma-Maggie? Where'd you learn how to do _that_?" Tuyen asked. "Girl's really shouldn't do that stuff...you might have broken a nail!" Tuyen was trying to make her laugh, but that didn't work out to well. The girl in Maggie's body was _not_ a very girly person and glared coldly at him.

"_I'll_ break a nail...while I skin you to death. Start running, I'll give you a count to five..." She said dangerously. Horrified, Tuyen jumped to his feet, brushing himself off and glaring at Tom.

"What did you do to her?" He demanded. Tom cocked an eyebrow. He wondered why he was to blame for Tuyen's relationship problems.

"One," Maggie said but Tuyen didn't seem to hear her. He was too busy 'protecting' her from Tom. And this seemed to piss Maggie off even more. She was being ignored while she was THREATENING him. That selfish Ginny pig!

"I did nothing," Tom replied dully. Tuyen sneered at this and pulled out his wand. Tom gazed down at it looking bored and drew his own wand. "You want to duel...? Can a fool like you even have the ability to duel?" Tom said, tauntingly. Maggie growled softly, flapping her arms about.

"Two...three...HEY. Notice me! I'm gonna say 'five' soon and kill you! HEY HEY HEY HEY!"

"Of course I can! Better than you! You'll pay for hurting her!" Tuyen barked. Tom rolled his eyes and in a blinding red flash, Tuyen was on the floor, paralyzed. Maggie blinked, gazing down at the boy. She looked over to Tom, grinning.

"Well done," she said to Tom, and he smirked in return. Tuyen looked hurt and Tom was enjoying it.

"Maggie... Why? What's wrong? I...I love you!"

"How touching. I'm sorry, but, I don't love you. Find yourself a nice little girlfriend, move on with your life." Maggie said, stepping over the boy to follow Tom, who gazed at the grinning girl who was beside herself with happiness.

"Well said," Tom replied lightly. Maggie glanced over her shoulder, back to the boy.

"Who was that, anyway?" She asked. Tom pondered on weather or not to tell her the truth. He could play with her mind and make up some crazy story...or tell her the truth. Choices, choices... As he led her down the gray stairway to the dungeons, he said:

"Your boyfriend," he had decided to tell her the truth. She flattered him enough so he supposed she earned it. She made a face, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Maggie thought boyfriends were overrated and made a mental note to avoid Tuyen whenever possible. Though, he did just confess his dying love for her, perhaps he'll be of good use. Maggie knew she would need all the allies she could get, anything to keep her in some sort of power and have people she knew if she ever needed help...

Tom stopped and Maggie nearly crashed into him. Startled she stared up at him, wondering why he stopped in the middle of the hall for no reason. He was gazing at the wall and Maggie questioned his sanity.

"Hey Riddle!" A voice called and the two turned to see a pale blonde boy come prancing over. His gray eyes flickered to Tom, who looked annoyed, and then to the clueless looking Maggie. "Well, I see _you_ are back on your feet. Blackmailing Riddle, are you?"

Maggie didn't reply, she was staring curiously at the blonde haired boy, wondering who he could be. Blonde hair, pointed face, gray eyes...Maggie decided that he looked like a Malfoy. Tom sighed, upon seeing his friend.

"Malfoy--"

'Maggie's' P.O.V

CHA-CHING. OH YEAH. I KNEW it! Go me, go me, I rock, I rock! It's my birthday, it's my birthday!

Normal P.O.V

"--what do you want?" Tom asked dully.

"Psh, why such a cold tone, Riddle?" The Malfoy asked, smirking. "You know what I need. The password. I never can remember it...anyway, what are you and Mags doing?" He asked in a perverted way. Maggie gaped, wondering if he had just _really_ called her _Mags_. Tom glowered at the Malfoy's suggestion.

"Mags?" Maggie asked, looking beyond scared. It was horrifying, actually, that nick name was. "Oh my god, you called me _Mags_."

"Indeed I did," Malfoy replied, gazing at Maggie strangely. It was a known fact that he had always called her Mags, since their first year, and she had always glared at him, hitting or slapping him. Tom sighed, shaking his head. Maggie turned to Tom.

"What _his_ name?" She asked, in a whisper-like voice, nodding toward the Malfoy, who in turn gaped as Tom slapped his forehead, already annoyed.

"Apollo," the Malfoy said, his mouth hanging open. "Apollo Malfoy...bloody hell, she lost her memory!" He cried, a humored look spreading on his face. "Ri-Riddle, what did you do...? You didn't get into trouble--does she know Tuyen is looking for her?"

"Indeed, he came up to her, which she didn't seem to like too much and attacked him." Tom replied and Apollo went off into harder laughter, clutching his stomach as Maggie stood there, blinking.

"He _touched_ me. I had the right!" She said in her defense. Apollo let out a shrilled laugh, and Maggie just didn't see how he could find this so funny. She shrugged it off, figuring he was just drunk or so.

Tom muttered something and the wall began to move, making Maggie to gaze at it in awe. Swiftly Tom had grabbed both Maggie and Apollo and flung them into the Slytherin common room. The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and two Slytherin's were silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs.

"Get out," Tom barked at the two Slytherins, who jumped up. It was two small girls, one with blonde hair and the other with brown. They glared at Tom but said nothing as they hurried out of the room. Tom slid over to the chairs, sitting down to rub his temples. Apollo had stopped laughing, gazing at Maggie who was gazing around still very amazed.

"First, you tell anyone about this and I will kill you. Second, _Maggie_ will be following you to most your classes," he said this to Apollo, and upon seeing a glare from Maggie he added, "he's in most of your classes."

"Oh...fine." Maggie said, with a sigh. It didn't matter at the moment, and Apollo didn't seem to care. He simply shrugged it off, not really wanted to argue with Riddle.

"Alright. I'll see _you_ in the morning," the Malfoy said, strolling away. "Good-night!"

"Night," Maggie called after him, turning to Tom. "So, where do _I_ sleep?"

--------

motRINsaltshaker: Eh... it's okay. Not the best...

Bottle of Motrin: Meh!

Cow of Zorro: HAVA!

motRINsaltshaker: Indeed?

Tom Riddle, who is really is a cow dressed as a tree: Well, now, I thought I acted lovely. Insert hair flip, strut, strut!

Venny: If you read and like, review.

Bottle Of Motrin: Or throw a rock at Rinni's window. Either way, its grandpa Joe who stole the bed.

Venny: I thought he was dead...HE LIVES. THE DEAD RISE!


End file.
